


Good Little Milker

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Milking, Omega Dean, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester, omegas treated as cows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Written for the spn_masqueradePrompt: When Dean presents as Omega, John (or older brother alpha Sam) introduces him to the milking parlour at the Road House. It turns out that Ellen makes far more money selling Omega milk than beer, and the Winchesters could always use the extra cash. Anywhere from non-con to Dean being a willing little omega cow is fine. If Sam and John are hands on that’s fine too :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	Good Little Milker

Dean was still sulking. Sam could see it in the poor Omega cow's eyes, the way he glared at the both of them, when he thought Sam or Dad weren't looking. Oh sure, he was playing nice after the rough spanking Dad had given him. Dad had had no choice after Dean's initial tantrum when John had mentioned what was going to happen. It hadn't really been a surprise to anyone but Dean himself, when Sam's younger brother had presented as an Omega. Even during the first signs of his first heat, the boy had still been hoping to present at least as a beta if not an Alpha. But both Sam and John had known better. Dean was a brat, but he'd always been at his happiest when Dad or Sam told him what to do.

The bit in between Dean's lips was covered in spit, and Sam felt almost sorry that the boy was having such a hard time with his new life. But then that was at least part of what this visit was about. To get Dean to accept himself, instead of clinging to the hope of being something he wasn't. Well that and getting them the cash they'd need to continue on hunting.

If Dean's milk tasted as good as Dad hoped it would, it would finally put an end to their need for false credit cards or other kinds of scams. Or at the very least cut down the need for them.

"Well hello there John," Ellen said from behind the bar; A smile on her face. "I'm guessing that's your calf?"

"This is Dean alright." John tugged the chain around Dean's hands, pulling him closer to the bar, and keeping him from hiding behind them. "he's still a bit shy."  
That was putting it mildly, Dean might look adorable in his pink tunic, but he had a hard time showing off his body. He really hadn't liked it when Dad refused to let him put on any pants.

"He'll get over that soon enough." Ellen answered cheerfully.

Sam sure hoped so, he didn't like seeing Dean unhappy. Dean might be an Omega, but he was still Sam's bratty little brother, and he figured Dean was protesting more out of hurt pride than anything else.

Ellen let them in in the backroom of the bar, there were currently ten Omegas at work inside. One of them being Ellen's own daughter, a feisty young Omega by the name of Jo, with some of the spiciest milk Sam had ever tasted. The girl was lying on a milking bench, her naked breasts suckled on by a pair of alphas who were clearly having a romantic dinner while enjoying an Omega between them for their main meal.

"So how's his breast development?" Ellen motioned Dean towards a table

He's not full grown yet, but I'm sure they'll get bigger as he ages." John answered.

"I'm sure they will."

"Dean." Dean flustered but he finally started pulling up his tunic. The Omega fabric opened up on the sides, making it easy to remove, even with an Omega's hands cuffed in front or behind him.

Ellen touched the boy's tits, a bit of milk squirted out easily at her mere touch. she brought the milk to her lips and smiled.  
"Nice.... "

Dean was put on a center table, giving customers a good look of the new Omega. his panties already wet with slick. Making it clear just how much his body was enjoying this, even as his mind was still protesting. Sam sat down at the table, his hand brushing over Dean's shoulder, soothing him as the first customer came in and sat down at Dean's table, his hands lingering on Dean's nipples before putting his lips on them. Dean tried to pull away, but Sam quickly held him in place. "Calm down. He's just having a taste. Don't you want to help the family."  
Dean sputtered behind his bit. Sam ignored it, his fingers pushing down Dean's panties, playing with the young Omega's hole, making him forget all about his shame, as the customer swallowed deeper and deeper.  
"That's one damn fine cow you've got there. You wouldn't happen to feel like selling her."

"No." Sam was resolute, as was their father. Dean was not for sale, just his milk.

Ellen quickly encouraged the man to get a few more milking tickets, to keep a fight from starting between them.

Dean pulled up his legs, leaning on his knee as he did so.

"Hey, it's ok. You already know you're not leaving this family."  
Dad had made that quit clear earlier when he'd fucked Dean through the last throngs of his heat before they'd left home. And Sam knew for a fact he'd be doing the same before they left the Road House today.

"Maybe it's better to get him on the machine first, get him used to how good it feels to be milked, before putting him on manual." Jo said from the table next to them.

Sam turned to her. The girl was about Dean's own age, about sixteen. But had presented a year earlier. Dean had always been a late bloomer.

"Not a bad idea." Ellen said, coming from behind the bar, holding a pair of suction cups and pump. Dean shivered as they were attached to his nipples.  
"If you want, you can fuck him on your lap, while he's milked, a bit of arousal always improves the taste."

Well... if it helped the taste.

Anything to help, right?


End file.
